In the late 1950s, seatbelts were introduced to reduce injuries and fatalities resulting from sudden stops and/or collisions. Since that time, there has been an ongoing, and only partially successful endeavor to have drivers and passengers use seatbelts. Cities and states have granted police departments the authority to issue citations and a range of monetary fines against anyone found without their seatbelt engaged while the vehicle is being operated.